Contigo
by BrokeNiCeHEaRt
Summary: Cuando estás enamorado, todo se detiene, no deseas más que permanecer al lado de esa persona... AsmitaxOc


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas NO me pertenece, solamente mi Oc.

* * *

Empezaba a anochecer y todo era calma en el Santuario, no había mucha gente vagando por él, ese día había un festival en Rodorio al cual habían asistido la mayoría de los caballeros, por supuesto con el permiso de Athena y el Patriarca, mientras que los caballeros y aprendices que no gustaban mucho de convivencia, como yo, terminaban su entrenamiento y se retiraban descansar.

La zona asignada al entrenamiento de caballeros femeninos estaba totalmente vacía, lo único que la iluminaba era la luz de la luna y las pocas velas encendidas por las chicas que se encontraban.

Yo estoy acostumbrada a la soledad, sin embargo esta vez...sentí la necesidad de estar acompañada, por lo que la busqué en el sexto templo, Virgo. El lugar resplandecía gracias al cosmos de su guardián, Asmita, como siempre sentado en posición de loto, meditando, su cosmos era cálido e inmediatamente me sentí reconfortada, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, si interrumpirlo o esperar a que acabara, opté por la segunda opción y me senté frente al caballero. Pasaron unos minutos y decidí marcharme, parecía que su meditación iba para largo, me puse de pie y al darme la vuelta para irme escuche que me llamó...

—Vaya...parece que la paciencia no es tu fuerte ¿verdad?

—No, de hecho no lo es— Asmita me sonrió— yo...lamento...haberte interrumpido

—No te preocupes, estaba a punto de terminar

—Je si claro—dije retirando mi máscara

—uhmm no esperaba que vinieras hoy, y mucho menos tan tarde...

—No es taaan tarde Asmita—suspiré— la verdad no tenía intenciones de venir...pero algo dentro de mi dijo "ve con él"— dije haciendo un gesto dramático, [el no me veía, pero el tono en que lo dije...hizo que él soltara una leve risa

—De acuerdo—se puso de pie y camino hacia mí— ¿te gustaría tomar un poco de té?

—Claro...¿dejarás que lo haga yo?

—errr no creo...no sabes hacerlo muy bien

—Por eso debería intentar hacerlo

—uhmm quizás después, lo haré yo—sonrió—anda siéntate, volveré en unos momentos— acarició mi rostro y se fue. Quedé estática en el lugar, sabía que me había sonrojado, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a que acariciara mi rostro...siempre sentía una pequeña corriente en mi cuerpo que me impedía moverme después.

Luego de un rato Asmita volvió, le causo algo de gracia el que yo no me hubiera movido, estoy totalmente segura que sabe el efecto que causa en mí...en fin nos sentamos y tomamos el té tranquilamente. Asmita comenzó a hablarme de cosas que...bueno...yo no entendía, creo que deje de prestarle atención después de un rato, no sé si se dio cuenta y trató de llamar mi atención de nuevo diciendo...bien...omitiré su comentario, pero hizo que me sobresaltara.

—Con que eso si lo escuchaste

—ehmmm escuche todo lo que decías

—¿A sí?, ¿qué te dije antes...de eso?

—...—me sonroje, de verdad no tenía idea de lo que había dicho

—Lo sabía

—Lo siento, pero no tenías que recurrir a eso

—No recurrí a nada...te lo dije en serio—no le creí, pero su expresión era sincera

—Ya...ya veo—reí nerviosa— b-bien Asmita gracias por el té, me retiro— me levante rápidamente, pero Asmita me detuvo tomándome el brazo

—Eveline espera—me abrazó—perdóname si te incomodé, pero...es...es lo que quiero

—Pero va en contra de tus creencias je...

—Lo sé, y eso no me importa ahora...pero...bueno...no haré nada que no quieras— me soltó y dio la vuelta.

En ese momento ya no me importó nada, fui hacia él y lo besé, supongo que fui algo...tosca porque sentí que se "asusto", pero a fin de cuentas me correspondió, cuando nos faltó el oxígeno nos separamos y nos dirigimos a su habitación.

Tan acogedora… cálida, mi primera vez en su habitación, él cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas, cogía mi rostro y me devolvió el beso, envuelto con pasión y tanto deseo, mi corazón se acelera aunque yo no quiera mientras que él no se inmuta para nada en acariciarme, o mejor dicho, deshacerse de mi armadura para hacerlo. Yo parezco una cría que no se atreve a pasarle la mano por el cabello, o atreverme a quitarle la armadura y él se da cuenta de eso hasta el punto de tomar mi mano e incitarme a hacerlo.

—No sirve si solo lo hago yo. –susurra, y es que mi cara arde de lo enrojecida que debe estar.

—E-está bien…

Sus grandes manos recorrían lentamente mi cuerpo, sus caricias en el cuello y en mi espalda no eran para menos, haciéndome jadear tan solo con que me tocara de esa manera mientras que yo enredo mis dedos en su cabello dejándome besar sin más, levantando mi pierna con sus manos en mis muslos haciendo que simplemente la apoyara en él, me deje llevar tanto por la lujuria que solo quería ser para él de cualquier manera. Yo me sucumbía y arrastraba mis manos por su pecho, como si no tuviera fuerza alguna, como una débil mujer esperando ser de este hombre tan maravilloso… los dos completamente desnudos en su habitación esperando ser uno solo, con sus manos en mis muslos, me apretó y me cargo dándome un pequeño beso más, acercándome a la cama y recostándome lentamente como una linda muñeca de porcelana, a mi lado se recostó encima de su brazo acariciándome el rostro de nuevo… el efecto que causa en mi es tan fuerte…

—Eres hermosa, ¿sabes? –sus palabras, salían y es como si fueran más caricias para mí –muy hermosa para mí –me sonaba a despedida, no, ¿Por qué?... y es ahí en ese momento cuando me doy cuenta que le quiero a mi lado, siempre. Me senté sobre mis piernas, mirándolo tan nostálgicamente y él solo sonríe para mí colocándome la mano en el mentón y llevándose mis labios a su boca, de nuevo un beso, esta vez con su lengua… mi cara arde mientras que el luce tan atractivo, pasivo… me recuesta de nuevo subiéndose en mi, besándome aún, acariciándome el pecho con sus dedos, nada vulgar, todo muy suave, demasiado romántico, y yo sujetándole el rostro con mis manos enredadas en su fino cabello, acariciando su espalda instintivamente, queriéndome apegar a él y parece que lo nota, como siempre, pierdo ante él.

Desliza su mano por mi cintura levantándome una pierna su otra mano acaricia mi abdomen y pasa por encima de mi ombligo llegando a la parte prohibida, pero no hace nada, aún. Se baja lentamente hasta donde ha llegado su mano derecha, la que ha pasado por mi abdomen, mi feminidad estaba ahí recibiendo sus labios, le da un beso y me acaricia con su lengua haciendo que levante ambas piernas y sus manos descansan en mi vientre, su lengua es más ágil de lo que hubiera imaginado, recorriendo cada pedazo de ese arrinconado lugar de mi cuerpo, introduciéndola en mi haciéndome estremecer y gemir, su manos se desesperan y se apiadan de mí, acariciando igual que su lengua mi parte más íntima e introduciendo varios dedos dentro de mí lo más suave posible.

—Si te duele, por favor, dímelo. –me pregunta como para estar seguro de que yo estoy de acuerdo. –No quiero causarte ningún dolor. –Y aunque diga eso, el dolor que me causa no me duele, es muy placentero, me gusta el dolor que siento. Estaba aguantando lo suficiente como para no gemir, y no hacerlo parar, pero entre la excitación y el deseo me deje llevar y decía cosas inentendibles con los ojos cerrados, resistiéndome a tanto placer, pero tuve que enredar de nuevo mis dedos en su cabello y traerlo a mí y besarlo furtivamente, mi necesidad desaparece y de repente ya no está, porque estoy con él y con él me voy a quedar. Sus labios tienen sabor a mí, a un fluido salado delicioso en su boca, y así sigo diciendo cosas que ni yo misma entiendo, pero el parece entender, no mis palabras pero si mis movimientos, sujetando mi cadera para dejar de chocarla contra la de él, y en efecto, estoy a su merced, siento que dentro de poco ya no podré moverme más…

—Grita todo lo que quieras, me harás saber que hago un buen trabajo. –sonríe y es que ahora quiere que me ría con él. Que hombre más encantador, adentrando su miembro erecto en mí haciéndome gemir encantada, apretando mis uñas en su espalda y él moviéndose a un compás lento y embriagador…

Mis gemidos se sincronizaban con sus jadeos cuando me besaba y lamia los pechos, eso se sentía magníficamente bien y dentro de mí entraba y salía. Nuestro limite llego cuando sus jadeos se intensificaron dándome con un poco más de fuerza pero era deliciosamente soportable, sintiendo todo su fluido tibio dentro mientras yo me retorcía y mi cuerpo dejaba de responder a mí, convulsionando de placer al máximo.

Se dejó caer sobre mí, su respiración era agitada, sentía su aliento chocar una y otra vez contra mi piel, me estremecía, cerré mis ojos y de nuevo enredé mis dedos en su cabello, jugueteando un poco hasta que recobráramos el aliento. Pasados unos momentos lo sentí hundir su cabeza en mi cuello, aspirando mi aroma, acto seguido sus labios buscaron de nuevo los míos, nos fundimos en un beso...tierno esta vez, sin lujuria o deseo, solo cariño. Al sentir que se alejaba abrí mis ojos y me topé con los suyos, opacos, sin vida...sin embargo para mi resultaron ser hipnotizantes.

—¿Ocurre algo?—ladea su cabeza y enarca una ceja

—Lindos ojos—sonreí—nunca creí que los abrirías

—uh...no sé, quería...quería que me vieras con ellos abiertos—suspira pesado—no estoy muy seguro—ríe por lo bajo y se recuesta a mi lado

—Gracias Asmita—susurré mientras me recostaba en su pecho y lo abrazaba

—¿Por dejarte ver mis "hermosos" ojos?— besa mi frente

—Son hermosos—reí levemente—...pero no es por eso que te agradezco...te agradezco por...haber permanecido a mi lado a pesar... de todo

—Eveline...recuerda que...nada de lo que hagas o digas...hará que te ame menos—acaricia mi rostro—pase lo que pase yo estaré a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo?

No pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas y aferrarme más a él. De forma delicada seca mis mejillas y me abraza fuertemente, de nuevo tuve esa sensación de calidez y seguridad. Asmita jugó un poco con mi cabello y me acarició para tranquilizarme.

—Te amo Asmita

—Y el sentimiento es mutuo—dice mientras besa mi frente—Te amo pequeña

* * *

Bien…a mi no se me da hacer lemon…so…le pedí ayuda a una amiga para esa parte [thank you].

Gracias por leer, agradeceré reviews.


End file.
